His Name is Shadow
by Silent Hero 13
Summary: The line between good and evil is never as clear as it should be and he knows this better than anyone. Follow Shadow as he struggles to discover where his true calling lies in a world filled with grey areas. Will he choose to walk the path of a hero and be the world's deliverance or will he succumb to his evil ambitions and ultimately be the epicentre of its downfall?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything related to it.

* * *

She quickened her pace as the clouds began to gather in the sky. Up to now, the sky had been post-card perfect, but it was changing. The beautiful cocktail-blue shade was beginning to darken into a stone-grey. Large pillows of cloud were forming, blotting out the old-gold colour of the sun. The woman had just finished her shift waiting tables at the local restaurant and was making her way to the day-care centre a number of blocks away to fetch her son.

She felt the first splatter of rain when she had passed a bookshop. The sign read that they were having a special on diaries today. She had no intention of purchasing a diary. It was merely the sign that had caught her and attention and she pressed on.

More droplets fell from above, sprinkling onto the concrete sidewalk like a gardener's hose. She walked at a brisk pace, trying as best she could to escape shower. Then the rainfall became more intense. The droplets were like bullets being fired from above, the water rapidly soaking her uniform. She then turned into an empty street. The sounds of her heels clicking the pavement were but a whisper in comparison to the rain that blanketed the whole of Westopolis.

Thunder made its presence known, slightly frightening the woman. She wanted to seek shelter inside one of the many coffee shops she passed, but she was almost to the day-care. She saw a group of men, clad in black leather jackets and blue jeans, ahead of her on the sidewalk. There was an unnerving feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She kept her head down; briskly walking passed them, ignoring their wolf whistles and sexual harassments. She then let out a sigh of relief, glad that she had passed by without any real trouble. Not even ten steps later did she find herself thrown on to the wet, unforgiving pavement. She screamed as she felt herself being dragged away into a dark alley. The thugs she thought she had evaded now restrained her and clamped a hand over her mouth as she struggled to free herself.

"Jane Hayward huh?" one man said, reading her ID aloud as he searched through her handbag.

"What the hell? There's nothing in here worth taking, just a few dollars and a ring."

"Doesn't matter, take it anyway." The thug who restrained Jane ordered before turning his attention to her. "Well Jane, you're gonna have to make it up to us for not having any goods. And since you're pretty and all, I know the best way how." He said with a sick smirk while the others snickered.

This was it. She could feel it. These muggers were going to have their way with her and she could do a thing. They were too strong.

Her eyes went wide with fear as the two proceeded to remove her clothing. She struggled with all her might, but the prime mugger had a firm, iron grip on her arms.

"I'm going first-

The henchman's sentence was cut short as he was suddenly flung into the brick wall, his body making a sickening crunching noise on impact and his body slumped to the ground in an unnatural way.

"What the-!?

Too quick for the eye to see, the second henchman abruptly disappeared into the shadowy depths of the alley. Only his terror-filled screams were heard as he begged for his life, but were immediately silenced.

The eerie quietness made his body shudder. The lead mugger quickly released Jane from his grip as he staggered backwards in panic. He didn't understand. His men were taken out right before his eyes and he didn't even see how it happened. He feared that it was some divine, supernatural force on the prowl, lurking in the shadows, dishing out justice and he was afraid that he would be its next victim.

He swallowed hard as he gazed into the pitch-black darkness that shrouded the deeper parts of the alley. He could hear footsteps. They were slow and methodical, as if they were savouring every moment the thug trembled in fear. The footsteps ceased.

The mugger went pale with fright as he was met with a pair of red, violent eyes that illuminated in the darkness. As he stared at the pair of eyes he then knew that he wasn't dealing with some divine being of justice. No, it was much worse. He was dealing with a demon, a demon that was hungry for his blood.

The red eyes faded into the darkness and the thug took it as his chance to escape and sprinted into the street, leaving Jane in the alley. She had also seen the pair of red eyes, but their gaze didn't seem to be directed at her, but she was still traumatized by the whole ordeal.

As she picked herself up, her body stiffened as she heard the sound of another body hitting the ground.

Jane cautiously walked towards the alley wall. She could hear steady thuds that made her cringe that came from just around the corner. She slowly peered around the wall and she couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

The thug was on the ground surrounded by a mixture of crimson liquid and rain and a figure was perched on the thug's chest, repeatedly bashing his fists on the seemingly unconscious man's face, not pausing once. Jane took a gentle step forward and the figure's movements instantly halted. She had been noticed.

She mentally cursed herself as she remained frozen in place as the figure looked at her over its shoulder. There was a flash of lightning and in that moment she caught all of the person's features. His bloody white gloves, his red and black quills and his fierce crimson eyes. Her saviour was the infamous Shadow the Hedgehog. Whose very name struck fear into the hearts of the most ruthless criminals and was seen as a public terror in the eyes of the law enforcement.

Shadow looked at her with uninterested eyes as he stood up. He cast one last glance at Jane before he disappeared with the flash of lightning.

She didn't even have time to say thank you to her rescuer. Jane wasn't planning to at first, but now she was sure. She was going to buy herself a diary the next day.

Jane could hear the sirens blaring in the distance. She quickly gathered her fallen belongings and ran to her destination. She was going to do two things. One, she was going to hold her son and never let go. And two, record this whole ordeal because this would definitely be one heck of an entry in the _Diary of Jane._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry for the shortness, but this is just to get the story started. R&R. Pairings will be introduced later.**


End file.
